


just a little chunk of hope (keeps me goin, keeps me goin, every day)

by juniperkitty (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, but! i decided to just keep it fluffy soudam :), however u see fit, just some soudam chillin on the beach..., mentions of murder/blood, this can be secretly romantic or strictly platonic, this was originally supposed to be a lot longer and have plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty
Summary: souda is contemplating the past murders on the beach. gundam finds him. friendship (or, perhaps a bit more) ensues.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	just a little chunk of hope (keeps me goin, keeps me goin, every day)

A dead princess.

A regretful yakuza.

A mourning mechanic.

Said mechanic was currently seated on a rock that faced the ocean of Jabberwock Island. The sky was dark, the moonlight shining over the highschool boy, his head resting in his palms and his elbows on his legs as he fisted his hands into his bright blood-pink hair.

Blood-pink like the blood that flowed from Miss Sonia when they found her body in the beach house, like the blood that dripped from the yakuza during his gruesome execution that made Souda’s stomach churn whenever he thought about it.

Blood-pink like during the party when they found Teruteru’s lifeless corpse under the table, his stomach sliced up like chopped pork, like the blood that splattered across the floor during the Imposter’s deadly execution that made Souda want to hurl.

God, he needed to stop thinking about it.

Which should be easy, right? Let sleep wash over you and rinse off any worries you have as you lay in the comfort of your own cottage in the comfort of your own bed.

But fate seemed to want to make Kazuichi miserable that night, and his insomnia hit him harder than ever, forcing his thoughts into overdrive. Particularly gruesome thoughts, along with some that just made his heart burn.

Nobody here actually likes you. You see how they stare at you, with annoyance and disgust.

You’re next. Everyone here is physically or mentally stronger than you. It would be so easy to rip your life away.

Were those footsteps he heard approaching him?

Hajime doesn’t even like you. Nagito doesn’t even like you. Fuyuhiko doesn’t even like you. I bet Fuyuhiko wished he killed you instead of Miss Sonia.

Didn’t you notice how Miss Sonia glared at you whenever you tried to talk to her? She hated you. It was so obvious. Why didn’t you pay attention?

No, seriously, did he hear footste-

“Mortal, are you alright?”

Souda felt a firm grip on his shoulder, and he yelped, twisting himself around so quickly he lost balance and tumbled into the sand, scrambling backwards in a hasty attempt to keep a distance from whoever tried to approach him. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for...something. Anything. Perhaps a knife to the chest, or a boot to the stomach, or, or-

“...I apologize. My intentions were not to frighten you, Mechanical One.”

Oh jesus. Souda knows that voice.

Cracking his eyes open, he sees just who he expects to see. Gundam Tanaka, the Super-High School Level Breeder. And Souda’s self-proclaimed ‘rival’. Love rival, more accurately. The two often had (one-sided) fights over Sonia’s love, despite it being painstakingly obvious who the princess valued more. Souda was stubborn, though, and kept picking fights with the physically stronger student, stupidly enough. 

(Maybe it was because he genuinely liked being around the breeder. But he’d never admit that to himself.)

Kazuichi let out a shaky sigh. “Um. Yeah.. hi.” he stutters out, still a bit jumpy from the sudden scare out of his thoughts. “What...what do you want?” 

Gundam gave him a slight glare, making the smaller boy cower. “I inquired if you were alright, which you clearly are not.” The breeder hesitated, before sitting on the rock the mechanic was formerly resting on, gently patting the empty space beside him. “What seems to be troubling you, mortal?”

The mechanic stared at the boy in front of him. After relenting with Souda’s endless taunting and tears and over-dramatic screams of fright or surprise, he wants to help? Shakily climbing to his feet, Kazuichi walked over to Gundam, sitting next to the tall student. He refused to meet the multi-colored gaze, and chose to just start speaking instead.

“So… uh.. Sonia’s dead.”

Yeah. Real smooth, Kazuichi.

Gundam gave him a weird stare, his gaze unreadable for the mechanic. Well, he was always bad at reading people. “...Yes, that she is. Is that what troubles you, mortal?”

The highschooler nodded slowly, still not meeting the breeder’s gaze. “Yeah. It’s...crazy. She’s just…”

“...dead?” Tanaka finished for him. “She is. Her departure was truly disheartening...for all of us.”

“..But.” Souda finally glanced up as Gundam continued. “The dark queens death was not in vain. I am certain that her soul arose from this puny mortal world, her own All-Seeing Eye hanging over the islands with a watchful gaze. Kehehe...Yes, despite the sinfully despairing situation, she has truly never left at all. Moreover, she has never left us.”

He placed his right hand on Soudas chest, and his left hand on his own. The mechanic had to let the words process in his mind, deciphering the fancy language the breeder was known for using. When he did, he gave a wide grin, feeling a bit better at the other students hopeful words. 

“Hehe..yeah, I guess you’re right...she really hasn’t left us.” Souda chuckled, which trailed off into a large yawn. His exhaustion seemed to suddenly hit him all at once, and he let his head droop onto Tanakas shoulder, missing how the other boy blushed heavily at this.  
“Y’know..without Miss Sonia around, you’re actually...pretty cool, Gundam. I guess we really aren’t that different.”

A brief bout of comfortable silence, which was eventually broken by Gundam’s laughter. “Fuahaha...Fuahahahaha!”

The mechanic jumped, looking over at the other boy, wondering if he did something wrong. Gundams laughter trailed off into a knowing grin, looking directly into Kazuichi’s eyes. “You are correct, Mechanical One. Tonight, you have finally proven to yourself that we share a closer bond than one may presume..”

Tanaka stood quickly from the rock, shoving a bandaged hand at Souda with such confidence he didn’t know whether to cower or become hyped up himself.  
“Become my official ally, Kazuichi, and guarantee yourself protection from all that is unholy and despairful! The Tanaka Empire will accept you into its ranks, and defend you with its life! Fuahahahaha!”

Kazuichi stares at him in shock. Gundam….wanted to be his friend? He wanted to..protect him?  
He had apparently been staring a bit too long at the breeder, because Gundam waved his hand in his face awkwardly, bringing him back to reality. Souda grabbed it firmly, giving a wide, sharp-toothed grin. 

“Hell yeah man, we can be friends!”


End file.
